Unexpected Night
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel can't believe this is happening but is she complaining? Hell NO! This is right after Graduation.


_Here's one hell of a sexy one shot… Hope you enjoy. Please please Review_

_I don't own anything_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was lying on the couch watching one of her favorite movies while writing on her notepad when she saw Puck walk into the living room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She smiled.

Nothing else was said. He just joined her on the couch and both kept watching the movie while her fathers were in their room.

Puck noticed Rachel was writing. "Can I read it?"

Rachel got nervous because it was a scene with him and her but since it didn't say anything big she gave him the notepad.

"It says here that I love you." He said with raised eyebrow.

"I know. You're my best friend. You don't love me?" She smiled teasingly and took away the notepad from his hands. He watched her as she went back to writing.

Rachel went to take out the movie from the DVD player when she felt his hands moving down her shoulders and hugging her against his front. She smiled but wondered what that was about. He never was the first one to hug or kiss in a friendly way of course. She was.

"Wanna go to my room?" she whispered.

"Yes."

She swallowed nervously and got up and started walking upstairs to her room knowing he was following her.

Senior year was over a couple of days ago. It was very emotional and at the same time exciting. Rachel had broken up with Finn after Prom knowing that it was just a waste of time if she was going to NYADA in just a few months. Puck and Rachel had gotten closer when he had failed his first attempt on the test and her failed auditioned and from that moment on they were always spending time together.

,,,,,,,,,,

When Rachel walked into her room she went to another movie but this one she knew he enjoyed. She noticed he took of his shirt as soon as he walked in.

Her heart was beating fast because it was the first time she saw his naked chest even though they slept on the same bed. Another thing between them is that he always stayed over on the weekend and nothing ever happened between them except morning wood and a little make out session.

She shook her head, snapped out of it and put the movie on. She turned around and saw him removing his pants and with only his boxer briefs on and he got under the covers.

"I'll be back." She said after grabbing a shirt from her drawers.

He nodded as he watched the movie.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She tried to calm down because it was nothing really. Just best friends. Hanging out as usual. Sleeping in the same bed as always. So why did this feel different? She shook her head and started to brush her teeth, wash her face, put on her shirt that barely covered down her thighs and fixed her hair. After one last glanced at the mirror she walked out.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked into her bedroom locking the door behind her and saw that he was watching the movie. She walked over to her side of the bed and got under the covers. "How do you like the movie?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay." He finally looked at her and smiled. "Hi."

She smiled. "Hi." He turned to his side looking at her and she did the same. "You don't want to watch the movie anymore?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "Nah, I wanna do something else."

"Like what?" Rachel's heart was beating so fast she didn't know what to do. She always dreamed of this moment, but now that it was actually happening, she couldn't move.

He looked deeply in her eyes and whispered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

This last week they barely spoke because of things they had to do separately. Now that they weren't seniors and ready to graduate things between them were changing but they didn't know what to make of it.

He moved closer and put his hand on her naked hip where her shirt had moved up exposing a little bit of skin.

"Noah?" she asked as goosebumps appeared throughout her body by just that barely touch of skin.

"What?"

She licked her lips. "Are you doing this because it's been a while since you've had sex?" She didn't know where this question came from but now that it was out there she couldn't take it back.

He shrugged his shoulders. "One of the reasons."

"What's the other?"

"I just wanna make out with you."

She knew he wasn't telling her everything at the moment about what he was thinking but she was definitely not going to complain either. She licked her lips again and watched as he closed the space between them.

"Is this okay?" She nodded. "Okay." He kissed her softly and waited to see what she would do. She looked at him and then at his lips, licking hers again. "You're move."

She looked at his eyes and then at his lips and gave him a peck on his lips just like he had done to him. "You're lips are soft," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her again. This time he kissed her for a longer time until she opened her mouth and their tongues started to move together. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat and he groaned in return. After what seemed like a lifetime of kissing, they pulled apart both breathless.

"Wow." She said.

"Come here." He pulled her so she was on top and straddling him. She gasped feeling his erection pressed against her center. "Are you really that shocked?"

She nodded honestly. "Just kiss me."

He smiled and they began to kiss once again passionately and a little desperately. As they kissed, Rachel moved against his erection grinding back and forth up and down.

"Noah," she moaned. She was throbbing between her legs and felt like she was on fire.

"Rach." He groaned and stopped kissing her lips for some much needed air but he gripped her hips moving his hands up her back and to the sides grazing the sides of her breasts but not moving more than that.

"Touch me." She said breathless.

He finally moved his hands to her covered breasts and squeezed making her gasp and moan. He could feel her hard nipples since she wasn't wearing a bra and he knew he definitely could have a great view of her chest since her silk shirt was loose but didn't dare look and just focused on pleasuring her breasts with his hands and kissing her neck and shoulder.

She kept grinding against him and she was pretty sure he could feel the heat and wetness from her covered pussy onto his boxer briefs. She always knew he was well endowed but never actually saw him.

"You can look if you want." She said while he looked at the way his hands massaged her breasts.

He looked at her eyes and when he removed his hands from her breasts, the shirt fell forward and he groaned seeing her boobs for the first time. Yes they made out before but never pass touching with clothes on. "Can I take it off?"

She nodded and he quickly removed her shirt leaving her only in her underwear.

He couldn't take his eyes away from her breasts. She looked at him and waited to see what he would do. He licked his lips and she knew what he wanted. She moved herself up a little and her breasts were right on his face. Without another word, he took a nipple in his mouth sucking and biting softly while his right hand pinched and stroke her other nipple.

She was trying not to moan to loudly since they were at her dads' house, but luckily her room was the furthest away from all the rooms. Still, she didn't want to take her chances so she tried to keep quiet.

He took turns licking, sucking and biting her nipples loving the noises she was trying to suppress that he was getting out of her.

"Noah!" She moaned as she rubbed herself against his covered cock. Her pussy was throbbing and way passed being on fire. It was more like an inferno. She wanted release so badly and she could feel he wanted it too.

He groaned feeling how hot she was for him. He moved his hands to her ass moving her harder and faster against him.

"Oh God Noah I..." She gasped when he pulled down his boxer briefs taking his cock out and he groaned feeling how wet she was against him. Even with her panties on he could feel the dampness and heat.

She looked down seeing his cock for the first time and licked her lips. Holy shit he was huge. She wanted nothing more than to take him in her mouth but he only said he wanted to make out. Of course this was more than making out but she wasn't going to say anything fearing that he might stop if she did.

"I wanna feel you against me." He said huskily.

Her heart was beating faster than ever. She thought she was going to spontaneously combust if she didn't feel him against her pussy.

She nodded but before she could take it off, he ripped her panties apart making her gasp. "Noah."

He groaned seeing her exposed wet pussy for the first time. "I'm sorry. I couldn't wait. Such a pretty pussy Rach."

She moaned loudly at his words and the contact between them both.

He moved his hips up and she moaned again loving the way the tip of his cock moved up and down her folds. He pushed in a little hitting her clit.

"Oh my G… Noa…" she moaned.

He kept moving his cock up and down her folds and sometimes hitting her clit. She was going to die but die extremely happy.

"Touch me." She said desperately.

"I am touching you."

"No your fingers please." He moved his hand down between them and rubbed his finger on her clit earning another her gasp and moan. "Inside please."

He groaned at the way she just said what she wanted. He moved his finger up and down her folds one more time until he pushed in.

"Oh God yes!"

"Fuck baby you're so tight."

"More."

He added a second finder moving in and out.

"More."

He pushed a third finger inside her and she moaned loudly throwing her head back in ecstasy not caring if her fathers heard her. If she ended up getting in trouble, it would be so worth it.

"Puck," she gasped, "fuck I'm so close."

He loved the way she called him Puck when she was so close to coming. "So tight baby so hot and wet shit Rach I'm close too." He kept fucking her with his fingers as she moved against him too.

She grabbed him and started to massage him while rubbing the tip of his cock with her thumb. "I wanna feel you."

He removed his fingers but his cock still remained between her folds. She started to move back and forth, back and forth rubbing against his cock without him pushing inside her.

"Rachel I'm gonna..."

"Me too me too me too." She nodded frantically.

She kept moving faster and faster and when he pressed on her clit she threw her head back once again and came hard with his name on her lips.

He followed right after her, coming hard on both his stomach and hers. He grabbed a couple tissues from the bedside table and wiped both of them.

She moved off him and laid on her back trying to catch her breath as she looked at the ceiling.

He was also trying to catch his breath and looking at the ceiling.

"Did that just happen?" she asked breathless.

He chuckled. "Fuck yes it did."

"Wow."

"Yea."

She looked back at him and said, "We are so doing that again."

"Preferably inside you," he smirked.

FIN

_R&R_


End file.
